houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey Redbird
Zoey Redbird is the main heroine and one of the many protagonists in the series House of Night. Early Life Zoey Redbird was born as Zoey Montgomery to Linda and Paul Montgomery. Her father was a deadbeat who was never home, and rarely sent his child-support checks. Linda went through a succession of men before marrying John Heffer, (Zoey calls him the 'Step Loser'). As a result of that marriage, Zoey was ostracized from her family, and the only family member she still considered family was her grandmother, Sylvia Redbird. She spent several years dating her on-off boyfriend and childhood friend Heath Luck, and her best friend was Kayla. She doesn't talk to Kayla anymore because she was going after Heath, who Kayla knew was Zoey's at some level. According to what she told her mother, her older sister and younger brother pretended to like their step-father and that's why her mom thought that they were happy. Her mom's remarriage had really upset Zoey, but she did not pretend to like the step-loser and was being honest and expressing hatred toward John quite openly. Becoming Marked What shited out as a somewhat normal day at school turned into a nightmare when a vampyre Tracker Marked Zoey. As soon as it happened, Kayla, Zoey's best friend, began edging away, and was visibly relieved when she did not have to ride home with Zoey. Her mother refused to help her by keeping her mark, that told the world she was a fledgling (Teen vampyre hoping to make it through the change into a fully changed vamp), a secret from her husband,(aka the step-loser) and John, an elder of the people of faith who ruined zoey's relationship with her mom, activated their 'prayer tree' and called the family shrink, fully intending to let Zoey sicken, and perhaps die. Zoey wasn't willing to let that happen because she wanted sex with edward and bella said no, so she packed her stuff, escaped through her window, and headed off to her Grandma's lavender farm. Grandma Redbird (who is Cherokee) was out picking wildflowers when Zoey arrived, so she went looking for her. Zoey slipped which resulted in a severe head wound, and concussion. While she was unconscious, Nyx, the vamp goddess, appeared to her, and reassured her that everything would be alright. Grandma Redbird then took her to the House of Night, where the adventure finally began. Relationships Roommate/BFF Stevie Rae Johnson. Stevie Rae is also Zoey's first friend at the House of Night, and introduces her to the rest of her future Council. Stevie Rae's affinity is Earth. Stevie Rae is also Zoey's closest and best friend. Stevie Rae as Aphrodite puts it is a bumpkin because she makes weird analogies using what she grew up with. She has a southern accent that Aphrodite made fun of sometimes. In one of Aphrodite's Dark Daughters meetings, Stevie Rae was the "refrigerator" because the girls would spike the wine with a fledgling's blood. At the end of the second book Stevie Rae dies and then Zoey discovers that Stevie Rae is still alive but has lost her humanity. But after Aphrodite's sacrifice Stevie Rae gains her humanity back and Aphrodite loses her mark. Their friendship is shown to be very strong as even though at one point Stevie Rae went to the dark side, Zoey never gave up on her and succeded at making her humanity return. They always share their personal secrets with one another, and barely leave anything out. Just after Stevie Rae dies, then is resurected, their friendship is still strong, but not like before and they start sharing less secrets as Stevie Rae leaves out alot of stuff from Zoey, such as Rephaim. However, once everything is exposed, Zoey forgives Stevie Rae and things are back to normal for the two. After all, Zoey did not disclose many things to Stevie Rae or the rest of her friends for quite some time. Twins Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole. They aren't biological twins - Erin is a caucasian, blond-haired, blue-eyed Oklahoma girl, whereas Shaunee is a 'lovely mocha colour' and is of Jamaican descent from Connecticut - but they are so alike they might as well be. Erin's affinity is water and Shaunee's is fire - exact opposites, therefore balancing each other out. The Twins are a part of Zoey's inner circle, and are shown to be very close to her. Whenever Zoey is feeling down, The Twins are always there to cheer her up. They mostly have conversations about pop culture and the media, which always light-heartedly warms up the gang. Damien Damien Maslin is Zoey's other best friend and is also a part of her inner circle. He is openly gay and has an affinity for air. Their relationship is shown to be quite close, as after Stevie Rae and occassionally Aphrodite, Zoey is shown to trust Damien the most. They are always there for each other as shown when he comforts her following the death of Heath, and she comforts him following the death of Jack. Nevertheless, the two chat with each other about the randomest things along with the rest of the gang, and whenever Zoey needs help about the Vampyre Society, she turns to Damien as he is the smartest one out of the whole gang. Jack Jack Twist - He is another openly gay character and is Damien's boyfriend. He was the former roomate of Zoey's ex-boyfriend Erik Night. He became fast friends with Zoey and the gang through Damien. He is also a part of her inner circle as he has an infinity for technology. Whenever the gang has a techinical problem or task, they turn to him. However, in the book Awakened, Jack dies, as he was killed by Neferet. In the aftermath of his death, the gang mourn for him, especially Damien and Erik, to which Zoey comforts them. Aphrodite Aphrodite LaFont is a human prophetess of Nyx, and a former sixth former fledgling of the Tulsa's House of Night. Her relationship with Zoey started off badly, as she was the most popular and powerful girl at the school until Zoey arrived. She was constantly a 'hateful bitch' to Zoey and they were definitely enemies, especially since Zoey stole her title of The Leader of the Dark Daughters. Later on through the series, their relationship changes from Enemies, to Frenemies, to genuine Friends. This happened as they had to unlikely team up to prevent bad things from occuring to their school. After that, they began to trust each other as they were the only two students at their school whose minds couldn't be read by Neferet. It is shown, that after Stevie Rae, Zoey is the most closest to Aphrodite, and tells her many of her secrets and suspisicions. Stark James Stark is Zoey's warrior, guardian and current boyfriend. Stark has an affinity at shooting arrows as he never misses his target. He is the second Red Vampyre after Stevie Rae. His relationship with Zoey started off with a kiss as he was dying. Zoey managed to bring out his humanity after he was ressurected. Stark and Zoey really love each other and would do anything for each other. This is proved when Stark journeys to the OtherWorld, where the spirits of the dead and shattered live, to retrieve Zoey's soul and bring her back to the real world, following Heath's death. He succeds at this and the two later have sex. Their love is shown to be warm and geniune as Stark always knows what and how Zoey is feeling, as their bond is so strong that he can peek into her mind. Heath/Aurox Heath Luck was Zoey's on and off boyfriend and human consort. Heath really loved Zoey with all his heart and they were soul mates. It was said that if Zoey never became a Vampyre, she would have married Heath. They were childhood and high school sweethearts. They met when Heath told Zoey how her 'hacked up' hair looked cute in the third grade. Their relationship improved when Heath saved Zoey from a spider in front of the whole school in the sixth grade. They had their first kiss after Heath's football game in the eighth grade. They started dating fully until Zoey got marked, as she broke up with him. Heath couldn't stand living without her so he met up with her, and she accidentally drank his blood and imprinted with each other. They always had a very strong bond and the imprint made it even stronger as Heath and Zoey could also feel each other's emotions. Heath couldn't stand ever being away with Zoey, so he usually went wherever she did. He was usually seen to be jealous of Zoey's affections towards other guys, especially Erik and Stark, but told Zoey that he loved her to much that he would willingly share her with another guy. In Tempted, he was killed by Kalona, which Zoey witnessed, and because she loved Heath too much, her soul couldn't handle living without his causing her soul to shatter. She was later rescued by Stark but she had to say goodbye to Heath, and she told him that they would meet in another lifetime as they were soulmates. Back on Earth she made a slow recovery from his death, but eventually managed to get over it. However, there was a twist to Heath's story. After Heath died, Nyx, the goddess of the Vampyres realised the love Zoey and Heath had for each other made a deal with the dead Heath in the Otherworld. The deal was that something dark is coming to Earth and that Neferet, along with the darkness has created a monster with an empty vessel inside it. Nyx offered Heath to see Zoey again back on Earth if his soul was put inside that vessel. Heath agreed saying that he would do anything for Zoey. So back on Earth, the monster's name was Aurox with Heath's soul inside of it, so instead of feeling nothing, the monster felt emotions, especially towards Zoey. Zoey, at the end of Destined, recognised that Heath's soul lives inside of Aurox, therefore she could save him and restore his humanity. Erik Night Erik Night is the former boyfriend and good friend of Zoey Redbird. He was constantly showing support for Zoey as a fledgling since she moved to the House of Night. They liked each other as more than friends and eventually started dating. Erik was Aphrodite's ex-boyfriend, and at the time was Zoey's enemy so that topic was awkward, however they overcame it. He was a good boyfriend to her and although he hated Heath, he was able to tolerate Zoey's relationship with Heath. Zoey, however was unfaithful to Erik and cheated on Erik with Loren Blake, a professor at the House of Night. Their relationship after that was tense as Erik caught Zoey having sex with Loren and broke up with her, right after he completed the change. He wasn't seen until he came back to be a drama professor at the school, and Zoey and him had unresolved feelings for each other. Even though they weren't together he still trusted her. They eventually got back together in Hunted, but broke it off in Tempted, due to Erik being to possessive towards Zoey. Abilities Zoey is an extremely rare fledgling. She possesses an affinity for the five elements - earth, fire,water,air and spirit. She can not only physically manifest these elements, but can also use them for other purposes spiritually to make herself or another person feel better. She can also become mist/wind/night and has more advance stealth abilities than normal fledglings. Examples of Manifestation of the Elements 'Air' *Call upon air to blow gusts. *Aerokinesis *Using air to soften her fall. *Blasting air powerful enough to throw humans. *Mini tornado to lift humans. 'Fire' *As a light. *Pyrokinesis *As a projectile. *Create a small hand confined flame. 'Water' *Summon rainclouds to put out a fire. *Hydrokinesis 'Earth' *Calls Earth to close tunnels. *Terrakinesis *Chlorokinesis 'Spirit' *Gives herself and others an energy boost of positivity. *Chikinesis Marks Zoey is also blessed with some extraordinary Marks. When she was first Marked, she had just an ordinary sapphire-blue outline of a crescent moon on her forehead, but soon after, when she escaped from her home and travelled to her Grandma Redbird's lavender farm, she had a near-death experience and spoke with Nyx. When she woke up, her mark had been filled in. Later, on Samhain (night before Halloween), she saved Heath from some 'scary-assed vampyre ghosts' Aphrodite had conjured as part of the Dark Daughters' Samhain ritual. This caused her Mark to expand and she gained swirly, lacelike tattoos on her face, neck, shoulders and upper back. The Mark spread to her lower back after she saves Heath from the Red Fledgings, and around her waist to her stomach when she plays her usual key role in the circle that gives Stevie Rae her humanity back, ultimately saving her from Neferet's influence. They then spread across the palms of her hands and her chest/scar after she and her friends escape from Kalona just after he rises and to her chest when she and her Council form an alliance with the Benedictine nuns and Stevie Rae's Red Fledglings to send Kalona away from Tulsa. There is speculation that Zoey is Nyx Incarnate. House of Night Links http://houseofnightseries.com Category:Blue fledglings Category:Member of the Dark Daughters and Sons Category:Aphrodite Category:Fledglings Category:Blue Fledglings Category:Characters